<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sex Education, Iwatobi Style by sesera</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661549">Sex Education, Iwatobi Style</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sesera/pseuds/sesera'>sesera</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Free!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bottom Hazuki Nagisa, Crack, Humor, M/M, Mentions of RinHaru, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:08:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sesera/pseuds/sesera</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The only thing Nagisa is manipulative about is Rei's dick. Or, Nagisa and Rei bang at Rei's apartment and nothing is toxic or problematic in the slightest! </p><p>(written for a "purposely absurd erotica" competition)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hazuki Nagisa/Ryuugazaki Rei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Wrecks of Ships</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sex Education, Iwatobi Style</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I must stress again that this is crack and was written to be crack.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Nagisa-kun,” groaned Rei as Nagisa slid his fingers along Rei’s butterfly-toned body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagisa had come over to Rei’s apartment so they could “study” together, but Nagisa didn’t really need to study. According to that one random Nagisa-focused episode in season 2 that was all the backstory ever given on him, Nagisa was a good student. Obviously Rei was too, because he was a megane character. The only thing Nagisa was interested in studying while at Rei’s house was human anatomy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Especially since Rei, very conveniently but a little irresponsibly considering he was like 16 years old, lived alone. And this wasn’t the first time Nagisa had come over to “study.” So it wasn’t long before they were naked on Rei’s bed, touching each other. But for some reason, Rei seemed hesitant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rei-chan, what’s wrong?” Nagisa asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s just... um...” Rei said, covering his face, which was turning bright red. “Do you think that our relationship might be a little... problematic?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Problematic?” asked Nagisa. “Why would you say that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rei explained. “Gou-san told me that she went online and found some girls from school talking online about us. Some of them think we’d be a cute couple, but some of them... said it would be a toxic relationship. Because you act cute, but you’re actually manipulative.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagisa’s first thought was not to feel shocked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because actually... those girls were right. So was everyone on Tumblr back in like 2014. Nagisa </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>a manipulative little shit, which meant that he and Rei being together </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>abusive and toxic. Rei was just a butterfly caught in Nagisa’s evil shota web.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Nagisa didn’t care. Because the one thing in life he cared about more than swimming was big, fat cocks. And the first time he saw Rei on the track field jumping hurdles, all tall and muscled and bespectacled, he knew that dick was big. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>it was. And he wanted to climb him like a tree. He wanted to hop. On. That. D.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Also, it was the middle of nowhere in fucking Tottori prefecture, so there wasn’t much else for a cute blond twink voiced by Wingu to do besides evil gay scheming.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So Nagisa made it happen. He convinced Rei to join the swim team, which meant Nagisa got to ogle Rei’s hot body in the teeniest, tiniest speedo known to man every day. It was practically illegal, especially since they were all minors. And once he found out Rei lived alone, it was game on. He made it his mission to pop that cherry, and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, Rei-chan,” Nagisa breathed, not sounding upset at all. Instead, he reached down to grab Rei’s dick, which was as hard as a pool noodle but much less floppy. “So I’m manipulative? What about when I manipulate this dick? Is that wrong and problematic?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rei choked. Nagisa’s hand on his hot, burning rod had tightened just like the strap on a pair of goggles before Rin snapped it in his chuuni-ass move.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagisa went on cheerfully, his magenta orbs sparkling like a horny bunny rabbit’s. “You know, I did tell you that if we started doing it, you could get better at the butterfly stroke. Like, increase your endurance. Does that mean I’ve been abusing your dick?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rei moaned. Nagisa’s hand was moving faster now. Rei couldn’t help but notice that Nagisa was getting hard too. His dick was flushed as pink as his favorite strawberry milk, contrasting with the rest of his body, which was as vanilla as Makoto’s bland personality.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagisa couldn’t stop himself. “What about that time when we were in the Samezuka Academy locker room showers after a joint practice and we saw Rin-chan and Haru-chan going at it and I went down on you while we listened to them? Was that toxic?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rei was panting now. He didn’t know how much longer he could take, especially if he remembered how much Rin-senpai had whined and begged Haruka-senpai to keep going, even though someone could walk in at any minute.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Nagisa was really getting into this. “Ooh, what about that time we stayed late doing it in the Iwatobi Swim Club locker room and by the time we got out, only Coach Goro-chan was left, but we caught him jerking it to Ama-chan-sensei’s super inappropriate titty magazines? Do you think it was toxic how I got him to give us 5000 yen each to keep quiet about that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rei’s eyes squeezed shut as Nagisa’s grip got harder, before he suddenly let go of Rei, only to climb up on top, straddling him. Nagisa slid right down onto Rei’s little purple butterfly. Rei cried out, tears coming to his eyes at how good and tight it felt. Because Nagisa was the manipulative twink of the Iwatobi High swim team, his slutty ass was ready to go at all times, so he didn’t need any lube or preparation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rei was breathing as hard as if he’d just swam 100 meters and </span>
  <em>
    <span>still </span>
  </em>
  <span>came in last against every single other swimmer. He continued, “They also said... that it’s wrong because you’re obviously minor-coded.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ooh, so like, that would make you a pedo if you’re into me? That’s so hot, Rei-chan,” Nagisa sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagisa was too worked up, and Rei’s dick was too perfect in his tight shota ass. Plus, now Rei was getting into it too, grabbing Nagisa’s hips and thrusting up himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rei even began to mutter his physics formulas, but with a dirty twist. “If I thrust into you at 45 degrees continuously, the stimulation should prove overwhelming and allow you to reach climax.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagisa didn’t want to know what book in the library Rei got that from, but whatever it was, it worked every time. All too soon, he managed to hit Nagisa’s sweet spot and the blond spurted out thick white jizz all over Rei’s broad sculpted chest and glasses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hot, pulsing walls contracted around Rei’s rock hard member, and it didn’t take long before Rei was turning Nagisa’s hole into a cream-filled Iwatobi Bread.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nagisa slumped over on top of Rei feeling totally satisfied. “Rei-chan, we can stop if what those girls are saying really bothers you. But I don’t care about being problematic. Fuck the antis. Shotas deserve love too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re right, Nagisa-kun,” said Rei, reaching up to embrace Nagisa in his arms. “You can manipulate me anytime. Besides, Rin-senpai and Haruka-senpai are just aged-up minors, which means what they’re doing is just as bad.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>as always, I'm <a href="https://twitter.com/seriesera">on Twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>